The shaft on the Easy Auger Adapter is connected directly to the chuck of a standard battery operated drill. The adaptor end of the unit connects directly to the auger. The Easy Auger Adapter creates effortless drilling of holes due to the ease and speed of the battery operated drill. The safety disk prevents the auger from slipping through the drilled hole.